The eyes of an icey universe
by Crazy Sasuke fangirl
Summary: My first and my main fanfic. A Sasuke love story. When a mysterious girl turns up in Konoha and doesn't even know her name Sasuke has his hands full. Will she learn about why she is there while balancing being a ninja and love?


_**The eyes of an icey universe**_

_Chapter 1:An argument and a stranger_

_Proluge_

Just to explain that this is after Sasuke tries to leave for the sound village but in this he came back! Just thought I would let you know in case you couldn't guess! Also anyhting in bold and italic is what the person is thinking or dreaming.

"Guys calm down you've been constantly arguing since Sasuke came back!"

Sasuke and Naruto looked Sakura and then turned away from each other.

"Come on you two I mean we should all just be happy that Sasuke came back to the village on his own." _**'Well at least I am'**_

"On his own, hmph it was me who had to fight with him over it!"

Sakura sighed as Sasuke didn't bother to say anything in his defence. "Kakashi sensai can you come over here and help please."

Kakshi looked up sleepily from the nearby tree and sat up.

Sakura gave him a REALLY angry look! "Sensai are you going to sleep all day or are we actually going to train?!"

"Oo.k then." He flexed his neck and walked over the tense and pretty scary group.

"Thats it I'm tired of this, I'm outta here for today..." Sasuke started walking away.

"Oh what so you just going to walk away now?!" Naruto clenched his fist and went all white eyed.

Sakura looked saddened now and turned to kakashi. "Kakshi sensai do something."

"Hmmm...leave him be for now, we'll train today and Sasuke can join us tomorrow. After all it will be a while before things go back to normal."

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and nodded. They all watched Sasuke walk away and then went back to some training.

Meanwhile in a field on the otherside of the village.

'_**Hmmm..I see light what is this light is it sunshine? I have never seen this sun before.'**_

"I feel a pleasant and soft breeze..." A girl with long brown hair sat up weakly and in a daze and looked around slowly.

"Where am I, what is this place and why does it seem familar to my eyes. But more impotantly who am I and how did I come to be here."

She inspected herself and her surroundings a little more carefully.

"I feel slightly cold." She looked down and all she was wearing was a long black jacket. She fiddiled with the collar a little to keep warm.

"Hmm...whats this?" She held in her palm a pendent that was around her neck, it a strange but pleasent glow to it.

She stared at it intersted in what it was and why it was there.

She slowly struggled to her feet while holding her jacket shut.

"Perhaps I should look around and perhaps find something about who I am and why I am here. But I feel very strange and rather dizzy but this place makes me curious..."

She began walking out of the field and into the actual village.

Sasuke is walking through the village on his way home to have time to gather his thoughts.

_**"My head is spinning with all of this. But that Naruto! Why did I choose to come in the first place. I mean I was going to leave forever but no I had to come back and bring him with with me!"**_

Sasuke stopped dead in the street.

"Mommy whats wrong with that girl?"

"I don't know just don't look at her."

"Hey is that coat all shes wearing?"

"Maybe someone should get a Jonin over here."

As everyone muttered she payed no attention partly because she was in a daze. She continued to stumble around a little and was frightened of everyone around her and not knowing what was going on.

Sasuke continued to watch this odd sight as she got nearer to him.

_**'She seems to be in a daze. But who is she I've never seen her before. Huh wait she's going to fall!'**_

She was quite near to Sasuke now and out of dizzyness began to fall.

Sasuke moved over to her quickly to catch as no one else was paying much attention her now.

_**'Hmm..what someone is there. Someone is holding my shoulders.'**_

She looked up slowly to see sasuke looking at her.

"Hey girl are you alright? What are you doing?"

She just stared for a moment slightly afraid as people continued to walk by. "I...I don't know. Do you know who and where I am?"

Sasuke continud to look down at her slightly taken a back by her question, not knowing what to say. He looked at her eyes the most they were an icy blue and pretty big. He also looked at her unusual pendant as it continued to glow.

"I don't know who you are but you're in the village of Konoha. How did you even get here?"

"Ko..no..ha..I do not know this place or how I came to be here."

She started to fall down again. Sasuke lifted back up and supported her.

"We need to get you somewhere safe where you can rest." Her grip on her jacket slipped slightly. Sasuke quickly tightened her hand and blushes slightly. "And get you some other clothes!"

She looked at him with confused expression and tilted her head to the side a little and then gave a small smile. "Thank-you." She said it softly as she smiled at him.

"Uh...no problem." Sasuke walked past a few of the on lookers and supported her as he headed over to his home.

A little while later at Sasuke's apartment.

She was sitting content on the bed, just happy to be inside. She watched Sasuke walk back and forth.

_**'He will have a hole in his floor if he keeps this up for much longer.'**_

She was thinking much more clearly know and was feeling a little better.

"So you don't remember...anything?!" Sasuke was worried about what he was going to do in this situation and was a little bit of a jabbering wreck at the moment.

She picked up on his mood and giggled under her breath. "No I don't remember anything. I don't even know my name. But I do not know you name either. Oh..did I forget that name as well?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and sweatdropped but then laughed slightly at how naive she was.

"No you didn't forget my name I didn't tell my name. It's Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke..Uchiha. Hmm..it sounds familar to me." She gave a cheeky smile. "Are you suuuuuure that you didn't tell me and you're trying to make me look dumb?"

They both laughed lightly. "No I'm sure."

"Now first things first, we need to get you some clothes. You can't walk around in only that jacket."

She looked down at herself with a slightly puzzled expression. "..."

_**'Hmm..I suppose that she's kind of cute. Wait...theres no time for any thoughts of that nature!! We have to work something out!"**_

She was staring at him blankly as he had a funny look on his face as he thought. You could almost hear the cricket noises in the backround...

"Ummm..haha..just thinking about what we're going to do. Hmm..Now lets see my clothes would be to big for you. But I guess we could as my land lady, shes really nice and she gave me this apatment so I'm sure she'd help us out. Also you're both about the same size so it should work out fine."

Her eyes went sort distant for a moment. "Land...lady...land lady helped Sasuke when Sasuke was in trouble...when Sasuke lost his world..."

Sasuke looked at her with a shocked expression. "How do you know that?"

"I don't know how I know I just seemed to know thats all. Why, did I do something bad?" She looked worried at the possiabilty.

"No it wasn't bad I was just surprised that you said that. Don't worry." He patted her head and she smiled.

"Now lets go see Haruka, oh thats my land ladys name. Shes also a ninja but I think she's at home today."

At Haruka's apartment.

A women answered the door. She was quite small like the girl Sasuke had found. She had long black hair and deep purple eyes. She wore a ninja headband proudly on her head.

"Oh hello Sasuke." She looked over at the girl. "Who's your friend?"

"Umm..well it's kind of hard to explain. Can we come in?"

Haruka opened the door wider and made a go in gesture with her arm.

Sasuke and the girl told her of the mornings events.

"Hmm...I see. So girl you have no idea of who are?"

She shook her head.

"Well I guess that she can with you Sasuke for now."

Sasuke smiled, Haruka always did things that made him feel happy. "Thank-you. Thats great isn't it?"

She smiled and nodded.

"And as for some clothing, I have a few old things that you could have."

She grinned happily. "Oh Thank-you. Miss Haruka!"

Haruka chuckeled. "Please just Haruka."

Haruka went off into her room and started rumaging through her wardrobe.

"At least you have somewhere to stay for now." Sasuke smiled at her happily, glad that she would be o.k for now.

She smiled at Sasuke. "Thank-you Sasuke!" She jumped on the unsuspecting Sasuke and tackle glomped him to the ground.

"Hey easy does it!" But then he smiled as she held onto him.

"Am I interupting anything here?" Haruka's voice came from her bedroom doorway.

The girl jumped of Sasuke and Sasuke took a gasp of air. "Ack..oxygen."

"Haruka I was just thanking Sasuke!"

"So I see." She looked at Sasuke with accusing eyes.

Sasuke got up and waved his arms wildly. "No Haruka it wasn't like you've got it all wrong!!"

Haruka laughed at him. "Don't worry I know. I was only messing with you. Now then, girl can you come over here please?"

"Oh o.k." She walked over to Haruka slowly.

Haruka held up a summer light blue summer dress in front of her to estimate the size. "This should fit nicely and I'm not going to wear it again. Why don't you go into the bedroom and try it on?"

She nodded and ran happily into the bedroom.

Sasuke and Haruka talked about their current situation and what they planned to do about it while the girl was in the bedroom.

A few minuites later she stepped out from the bedroom and into the doorway wearing the dress.

"Wow. That looks great on you!" Haruka smiled at her. "And it fits well too! What do you think Sasuke?"

The girl looked over to Sasuke for his opinon.

"Uh...well.." Sasuke sighed and decided to be truthful instead of trying not to sound interested. "You look very cute in that dress. It really suits you."

She smiled. "Can I really have it Haruka?!"

Haruka nodded. "Of course. Don't worry about it just think of it as a gift." _**'Hmm..theres something about her though thats strange and that pendant is also strange, who is she really?'**_

She sat by Sasuke happy to be wearing something proper. She still wore her pendant though. _**'For some reason I can't bear to take this off...'**_

Sasuke held her coat for her. "Thank you Haruka this makes things alot easier. Well maybe we should go and see Lady Tsunade about her now."

"What?! Theres no need to rush. How about you two stay here for lunch? You should see Lady Tsunade tomorrow to give this girl time to get her head around all of this. Just stay home for now and sort the short term arrangements first."

"Yeah I guess you're right as usual..." Sasuke turned to look at the girl. "What do you think?"

"Umm...well I guess I would rather spend more time with you two for now."

"Thats settled We'll get you sorted with some food a good cleanup and a bed!"

The three of them spent all day chatting and having a bit of fun together but the girl still didn't learn anything new about herself.

Late at night back at Sasuke's apartment.

"Wow this has been a weird day but oh well at least you're ok for now."

She nodded an then yawned and looked at Sasuke sleepily.

"Well ok bedtime. I guess you can use one of my old shirts for bed, it should cover everything." Sasuke blushed very slightly and gave an awkward laugh.

She looked him confused not getting the accidental joke.

"Here he tossed a shirt at her. You can change in the bathroom. Oh and I'm afraid that you'll be sharing my bed. Its the only place other than the sofa. But don't worry its pretty big."

She was already walking to the bathroom and Sasuke realised that she didn't care.

"Oh well lets hope tomorrow will help make things clear."

A little later that night on the village boundaries.

A group of strangers were talking.

"Are you sure we'll find it here?"

"Yeah I'm sure that this is where it turned up."

"Hmph..pathetic little village isn't it."

"It doesn't matter where it is as long we find soon!"

"Yes but now we've lost any sense of it. How are we supposed to find it?"

"Don't worry we will. After all it is vital that we do. It will be found in good time."

To be continued...

Haruka-Meaning far off or distant.


End file.
